KFC
Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC) is a fast food restaurant chain that specializes in fried chicken and is headquartered in Louisville, Kentucky, United States. It is the world's second largest restaurant chain (as measured by sales) after McDonald's, with almost 20,000 locations globally in 123 countries and territories as of December 2015. The company is a subsidiary of Yum! Brands, a restaurant company that also owns the Pizza Hut and Taco Bell chains. KFC was founded by Harland Sanders, an entrepreneur who began selling fried chicken from his roadside restaurant in Corbin, Kentucky, during the Great Depression. Sanders identified the potential of the restaurant franchising concept, and the first "Kentucky Fried Chicken" franchise opened in Utah in 1952. KFC popularized chicken in the fast food industry, diversifying the market by challenging the established dominance of the hamburger. By branding himself as "Colonel Sanders", Harland became a prominent figure of American cultural history, and his image remains widely used in KFC advertising. However, the company's rapid expansion overwhelmed the aging Sanders and, in 1964, he sold it to a group of investors led by John Y. Brown, Jr. and Jack C. Massey. KFC was one of the first fast food chains to expand internationally, opening outlets in Canada, the United Kingdom, Mexico, and Jamaica by the mid-1960s. Throughout the 1970s and 1980s, KFC experienced mixed fortunes domestically, as it went through a series of changes in corporate ownership with little or no experience in the restaurant business. In the early 1970s, KFC was sold to the spirits distributor Heublein, who were taken over by the R.J. Reynolds food and tobacco conglomerate, who sold the chain to PepsiCo. The chain continued to expand overseas however, and in 1987 KFC became the first Western restaurant chain to open in China. The chain has since expanded rapidly in China, which is now the company's single largest market. PepsiCo spun off its restaurants division as Tricon Global Restaurants, which later changed its name to Yum! Brands. KFC's original product is pressure fried chicken pieces, seasoned with Sanders' recipe of 11 herbs and spices. The constituents of the recipe represent a notable trade secret. Larger portions of fried chicken are served in a cardboard "bucket", which has become a well known feature of the chain since it was first introduced by franchisee Pete Harman in 1957. Since the early 1990s, KFC has expanded its menu to offer other chicken products such as chicken fillet burgers and wraps, as well as salads and side dishes, such as French fries and coleslaw, desserts, and soft drinks, the latter often supplied by PepsiCo. KFC is known for its former and current slogan "Finger Lickin' Good", which was replaced by "Nobody does chicken like KFC" and "So good" in the interim. Contents 1 History 2 Operations 2.1 Africa 2.2 Asia 2.3 Europe 2.4 Middle East 2.5 North America 2.6 Oceania 3 Products 3.1 11 herbs and spices 3.2 Equipment 4 Advertising 5 Controversies and criticism 6 See also 7 References 8 External links History Main article: History of KFC The Harland Sanders Café and Museum Harland Sanders was born in 1890 and raised on a farm outside Henryville, Indiana (near Louisville, Kentucky).4 When Sanders was five years old, his father died, forcing his mother to work at a canning plant.5 This left Sanders, as the eldest son, to care for his two younger siblings.5 After he reached seven years of age, his mother taught him how to cook.4 After leaving the family home at the age of 13, Sanders passed through several professions, with mixed success.6 In 1930, he took over a Shell filling station on US Route 25 just outside North Corbin, Kentucky, a small town on the edge of the Appalachian Mountains.7 It was here that he first served to travelers the recipes that he had learned as a child: fried chicken and other dishes such as steaks and country ham.7 After four years of serving from his own dining room table, Sanders purchased the larger filling station on the other side of the road and expanded to six tables.8 By 1936, this had proven successful enough for Sanders to be given the honorary title of Kentucky colonel by Governor Ruby Laffoon.9 In 1937 he expanded his restaurant to 142 seats, and added a motel he purchased across the street, naming it Sanders Court & Café.10 Sanders was unhappy with the 35 minutes it took to prepare his chicken in an iron frying pan, but he refused to deep fry the chicken, which he believed lowered the quality of the product.11 If he pre-cooked the chicken in advance of orders, there was sometimes wastage at day's end.4 In 1939, the first commercial pressure cookers were released onto the market, mostly designed for steaming vegetables.12 Sanders bought one, and modified it into a pressure fryer, which he then used to fry chicken.13 The new method reduced production time to be comparable with deep frying, while, in the opinion of Sanders, retaining the quality of pan-fried chicken.11 In July 1940, Sanders finalised what came to be known as his "Original Recipe" of 11 herbs and spices.14 Although he never publicly revealed the recipe, he admitted to the use of salt and pepper, and claimed that the ingredients "stand on everybody's shelf".15 After being recommissioned as a Kentucky colonel in 1950 by Governor Lawrence Wetherby, Sanders began to dress the part, growing a goatee and wearing a black frock coat (later switched to a white suit), a string tie, and referring to himself as "Colonel".15 His associates went along with the title change, "jokingly at first and then in earnest", according to biographer Josh Ozersky.16 Harland Sanders in character as "The Colonel" The Sanders Court & Café generally served travelers, so when the route planned in 1955 for Interstate 75 bypassed Corbin, Sanders sold his properties and traveled the US to franchise his chicken recipe to restaurant owners.17 Independent restaurants would pay four (later five) cents on each chicken as a franchise fee, in exchange for Sanders' "secret blend of herbs and spices" and the right to feature his recipe on their menus and use his name and likeness for promotional purposes.18 In 1952 he had already successfully franchised his recipe to his friend Pete Harman of South Salt Lake, Utah, the operator of one of the city's largest restaurants.19 Don Anderson, a sign painter hired by Harman, coined the name "Kentucky Fried Chicken".20 For Harman, the addition of KFC was a way of differentiating his restaurant from competitors; a product from Kentucky was exotic, and evoked imagery of Southern hospitality.20 Harman trademarked the phrase "It's finger lickin' good", which eventually became the company-wide slogan.18 He also introduced the "bucket meal" in 1957 (14 pieces of chicken, five bread rolls and a pint of gravy in a cardboard bucket).21 Serving their signature meal in a paper bucket was to become an iconic feature of the company.21 By 1963 there were 600 KFC restaurants, making the company the largest fast food operation in the United States.17 KFC popularized chicken in the fast food industry, diversifying the market by challenging the established dominance of the hamburger.22 In 1964, Sanders sold the company to a group of investors led by John Y. Brown Jr. and Jack C. Massey for US$2 million (around US$15 million in 2013).9 The contract included a lifetime salary for Sanders and the agreement that he would be the company's quality controller and trademark.23 The chain had reached 3,000 outlets in 48 different countries by 1970.24 In July 1971, Brown sold the company to the Connecticut-based Heublein, a packaged food and drinks corporation, for US$285 million (around US$1.6 billion in 2013).25 Sanders died in 1980, his promotional work making him a prominent figure in American cultural history.22 By the time of his death, there were an estimated 6,000 KFC outlets in 48 different countries worldwide, with $2 billion of sales annually.26 In 1982, Heublein was acquired by R. J. Reynolds, the tobacco giant.21 In July 1986, Reynolds sold KFC to PepsiCo for $850 million (around US$1.8 billion in 2013).27 PepsiCo made the chain a part of its restaurants division alongside Pizza Hut and Taco Bell.28 The Chinese market was entered in November 1987, with an outlet in Beijing.21 In 1991, the KFC name was officially adopted, although it was already widely known by that initialism.29 Kyle Craig, president of KFC US, admitted the change was an attempt to distance the chain from the unhealthy connotations of "fried".30 The early 1990s saw a number of successful major products launched throughout the chain, including spicy "Hot Wings" (launched in 1990), popcorn chicken (1992), and internationally, the "Zinger", a spicy chicken fillet burger (1993).31 By 1994, KFC had 5,149 outlets in the US, and 9,407 overall, with over 100,000 employees.32 In August 1997, PepsiCo spun off its restaurants division as a public company valued at US$4.5 billion (around US$6.5 billion in 2013).33 The new company was named Tricon Global Restaurants, and at the time had 30,000 outlets and annual sales of US$10 billion (around US$14 billion in 2013), making it second in the world only to McDonald's.34 Tricon was renamed Yum! Brands in May 2002.35 By 2015, the company was struggling, having lost business to other retailers and being surpassed by Chick-fil-A as the leading chicken retailer three years previously. To combat this, the company launched a new initiative with a plan to revamp its packaging, decor and uniforms, as well as expanding its menu. Additionally, beginning in May 2015, a new series of advertisements was launched featuring Darrell Hammond as Colonel Sanders.36 Operations See also: List of countries with KFC franchises A stand-alone KFC drive-through unit located in Australia A KFC restaurant in Al-Khor, rural Qatar KFC world operations as of December 2014 Countries with KFC restaurants Countries planned to have KFC restaurants Countries that formerly had KFC restaurants KFC is a subsidiary of Yum! Brands, one of the largest restaurant companies in the world. KFC had sales of $23 billion in 2013.3 KFC has its headquarters at 1441 Gardiner Lane, Louisville, Kentucky, in a three-story colonial style building known colloquially as the "White House" due to its resemblance to the US president's home.3738 The headquarters contain executive offices and the company's research and development facilities.39 KFC is incorporated at 1209 North Orange St, Wilmington, Delaware.40 By December 2013, there were 18,875 KFC outlets in 118 countries and territories around the world.1 There are 4,563 outlets in China, 4,491 in the United States, and 9,821 across the rest of the world.1 Outlets are owned by franchisees or directly by the company.41 Eleven percent of outlets are company owned, with the rest operated by franchise holders.42 Although capital intensive, company ownership allows for faster expansion of the chain.43 Most restaurants are furnished with images of the company founder, Colonel Harland Sanders.39 As well as dine-in and take-out, many stand-alone KFC outlets offer a drive-through option.44 KFC offers a limited delivery service in a small number of markets.44 Units include express concessions and kiosks which feature a limited menu and operated in non-traditional locations such as filling stations, convenience stores, stadia, theme parks and colleges, where a full scale outlet would not be practical.44 Average annual sales per unit was $1.2 million in 2013.45 Worldwide, the daily average number of food orders at an outlet is 250, with most occurring within a two-hour peak-period.46 As chairman and CEO of Yum!, David C. Novak ultimately has foremost responsibility for KFC operations.2 Sam Su is chairman and CEO of Yum!'s Chinese operations, and Muktesh Pant is the CEO of KFC.2 Richard T. Carucci is president of Yum!, and Roger Eaton is the COO of Yum! and the president of KFC.2 Africa KFC restaurant in Ilorin, Kwara, Nigeria The company hopes to expand its African operations, where it is already the regional leader among US fast food chains.4748 The company is slowly expanding across the African continent, opening 70 outlets, but progress has been hampered by sourcing issues, such as a lack of quality suppliers.43 Asia KFC continues to grow in Asia. In Malaysia, the first KFC restaurant was opened in 1973 on Jalan Tunku Abdul Rahman.49 There are 609 outlets as of June 2016.5051 In 1995, Projek Penyayang KFC was founded in an effort to provide food to more than 150 orphanage every quarter.49 In Sri Lanka, KFC was launched in 1995 at Majestic City. There were 25 KFC restaurants in Sri Lanka as of December 2014.52 In Singapore, the first KFC franchise was opened in Somerset Road. In 1993, KFC Singapore was the first KFC in Asia to develop and launch the Zinger burger. In 2002, KFC Singapore was acquired by KFC (Malaysia) Holdings Bhd.53 In Bangladesh, the first KFC outlet was opened at Gulshan in 2006. As of June 2016, the country is home to 19 KFC outlets.5455 In Cambodia, KFC first opened on Monivong Boulevard in Phnom Penh in 2008.56 In Myanmar, the first KFC outlet was officially opened on Bogyoke Aung San Road in Yangon in 2015.5758 China Main article: KFC in China KFC is the largest restaurant chain in China, with 5,003 outlets as of 2015.59 They are operated by the Yum! China division. KFC became the first Western fast food company in China after its first outlet opened in Qianmen, Beijing, in November 1987.60 Local food items include rice congee and tree fungus salad, with an average of 50 different menu items per store.6061 In December 2012, the chain faced allegations that some of its suppliers injected antiviral drugs and growth hormones into poultry in ways that violated food safety regulations.62 This resulted in the chain severing its relationship with 100 suppliers, and agreeing to "actively co-operate" with a government investigation into its use of antibiotics.60 KFC China sales in January 2013 were down 41 percent against the previous year.63 To counter sluggish sales, the menu was revamped in 2014.64 In July 2014, Chinese authorities closed down the Shanghai operations of the OSI Group, amidst allegations that it had supplied KFC with expired meat.65 Yum! immediately terminated its contract with the supplier, and stated that the revelation had led to a "significant and negative" decline in sales.66 KFC will open its first outlet in Tibet in 2016.67 India KFC outlet on Middleton Row in Kolkata. KFC in Polayathode, Kollam city. This is one of the largest KFC stores in Kerala state, India There are 350 KFC outlets in India.59 The company has adapted the standard KFC offerings to Indian tastes and the menu options in India include the ever-popular Hot & Crispy Chicken and Fiery Grilled bucket options, Chicken Zinger Burger, Rice Bowlz, the more recently launched 5-in-1 Meal Box and a range of shakes called Krushers.68 The business was refranchised in October 2015 after Yum concluded a year-and-a-half-long exercise to reorganize its business under larger, well-capitalized franchisees. In this regard, about a third of its outlets, operated by several of its franchisees, have been sold to a newly formed entity—Sapphire Foods India Pvt. Ltd. The new entity is owned by a consortium of four private equity funds, led by Samara Capital. The other investors are CX Partners, Goldman Sachs Group Inc. and a fourth fund, said a top executive at the local arm of the American food company.69 The first Indian KFC was a two-storey outlet on the fashionable Brigade Road in Bangalore in June 1995.70 According to journalist Michael White, the company could not have chosen a "more difficult venue for its maiden entrée into the country".71 Bangalore housed the headquarters of the Karnataka Rajya Raitha Sangha, one of the most influential, vocal and anti-foreign investment farmers' associations in the country.71 The first outlet suffered protests from left wing, anti-globalisation and environmental campaigners, as well as local farmers, who objected to the chain bypassing local producers.72 Manyquantify Indians were concerned about the onslaught of consumerism, the loss of national self-sufficiency, and the disruption of indigenous traditions.73 The protests came to a head in August 1995, when the Bangalore outlet was repeatedly ransacked.70 The KFC outlet in Bangalore demanded, and received, a police van permanently parked outside for a year.72 The outlet was closed on September 13, 1995 by local authorities, who claimed the company used illegally high amounts of monosodium glutamate (MSG) in its food.74 The outlet re-opened a few hours later as the result of an appeal by KFC to the Karnataka High Court. The company stated the recipe was no different than that used in any other KFC store.75 Rural activist M. D. Nanjundaswamy claimed KFC would adversely affect the health of the impoverished, by diverting grain from poor people to make the more profitable animal feed.76 Environmentalist Maneka Gandhi joined the anti-KFC movement.76 A second outlet opened in Delhi, but was closed by the authorities throughout November, purportedly for health reasons, but more likely to avoid a repetition of the Bangalore incident.77 The Delhi outlet soon closed permanently.78 KFC began to expand outside of Bangalore in 2004,79 with a localized menu that was the most extensive meat-free menu across the chain's worldwide operations. It introduced a vegetarian menu that included rice meals, wraps and side dishes and, like McDonald's, served eggless mayonnaise and sauces. Unnat Varma, marketing director of KFC India, states "The vegetarian offerings have made the brand more relevant to a larger section of consumers and that is necessary for KFC's growth." KFC also began using Indian spices and cooking techniques to localize its chicken dishes. By 2008–09, KFC operated 34 outlets in India.80 In 2014, KFC launched the "So Veg, So Good" menu as part of an India-specific promotional strategy focused on enhancing their vegetarian range. The company has been up to a lot of innovation over the past few months with the launch of the first-ever no crust, all chicken KFC Chizza in December 2016.81 More recently, KFC got Mumbai's dabbawalas to deliver its newly launched 5-in-1 Meal Boxes. The city's dabbawalas, famed for their efficient delivery of office lunches, took on the role of KFC delivery men as part of an innovative marketing campaign. They supplied specially created 5-in-1 meal boxes to some office-goers instead of their regular dabbas.82 The innovation efforts have continued with the launch of the Watt a Box, a practical new take on the 5-in-1 Meal Box, which can also charge phones.83 Indonesia A counter at a KFC in Bandung, Indonesia In Indonesia KFC is the largest Western restaurant chain, with 466 outlets as of December 2013.184 The chain has grown to hold an estimated 32 percent market share, and menu items include spaghetti, wraps and chicken porridge.85 The master franchisee is PT Fastfood Indonesia.86 The first outlet opened in Jakarta in 1979.86 Salim Group, Indonesia's largest conglomerate, became a major shareholder in 1990, which provided the company with funds for major expansion.86 Its master franchisee, PT Fastfood Indonesia, was publicly listed on the Indonesian Stock Exchange in 1993.86 Japan Main article: KFC in Japan Japan is the third-largest market for KFC after China and the United States with 1,200 outlets.87 KFC Japan was formed in 1970 as a joint venture between the American parent and the Japanese Mitsubishi Corporation.88 In December 1974, KFC Japan began to promote fried chicken as a Christmas meal.89 Eating KFC as a Christmas time meal has since become a widely practiced custom in Japan.90 In December 2007, Mitsubishi assumed majority control of KFC Japan in a JP¥ 14.83 billion transaction.91 Europe United Kingdom A KFC in Belfast, Northern Ireland As of December 2013, there were 784 KFC outlets in the United Kingdom.1 British turnover was around £684.5 million in 2013, according to Technomic.92 About 70 percent of outlets are run by franchisees, with the remainder company owned.93 The company employs 24,000 people.93 Around 400 sites are drive-through outlets.93 Average outlet turnover is between £1 and £1.5 million.93 Annual sales amount to 60,000 metric tonnes of chicken, 60 percent of which is purchased from the four largest suppliers in the UK, including Faccenda Group94 and 2 Sisters Food Group,9596 and delivered fresh to outlets at least three times a week.97 The remaining 40 percent is sourced from companies in Europe, Thailand (including Charoen Pokphand Foods) and Brazil.98 All of the Original Recipe chicken is sourced within the UK.98 England had the first overseas branch of KFC which opened in Preston, Lancashire in May 1965, and was the first American fast food restaurant chain in the country, pre-dating the arrival of McDonald's, Burger King and Pizza Hut by almost a decade.99 Ray Allen, an experienced Lancashire caterer, was the first franchisee.100 The first London branch opened in North Finchley in November 1968.101 In 1971 there were 31 outlets; by 1975 the chain had grown to 250 outlets.102 In the late 1970s and throughout the 1980s, KFCs began to introduce seating. KFC opened its first drive through restaurant in the UK in 1984.103 By 1987 the company had almost 400 outlets.104 In May 1997, the "Tower Burger", a fried chicken fillet burger with the addition of a hash brown, was first launched in the United Kingdom.105 In 2006, the company stopped pre-salting its fries and removed trans fats from its products.93 In 2012 palm oil was replaced by rapeseed oil in the fryers.93 Between 2004 and 2014, KFC UK increased its offering of "portable" foods: burgers, wraps and salads.93 During that period, sales rose from around £500 million to almost £1 billion.93 In 2012, KFC UK invested £9 million to install ovens in all of its outlets, so that it could offer griddled chicken.93 In 2013, KFC rolled out Lavazza coffee across all of its UK outlets.106 As of 2014, KFC UK is trialling serving only halal meat at 96 of its outlets.107 Middle East The first KFC in the Middle East opened in 1973 in Kuwait. Today there are over 700 outlets, certified halal, including the United Arab Emirates, Egypt, Qatar, Bahrain, Oman, Jordan, Lebanon, Morocco, Iraq, and Saudi Arabia.108 KFC Israel existed from 1993 to 2013 and featured kosher restaurants.109 In 2012 KFC opened in Ramallah in the Palestinian Authority8 and later expanded to Hebron,9 Bethlehem,10 Jenin,11 and three separate outlets in Ramallah: the Ersal Branch (Bacri), Plaza Mall Branch and Masyoun Branch.110 In 2013 the New York Times reported that KFC was being smuggled into Gaza through tunnels.111112 North America United States A co-branded KFC-Taco Bell in Oscoda, Michigan KFC sales in the United States in 2013 were estimated at $4.22 billion by Technomic.113 The basic model for KFC in the United States, not necessarily duplicated elsewhere, is a focus on low prices, a limited menu (29 items on average) and an emphasis on takeout.42 A "very strong percentage" of sales come from African American customers.114 Many KFC locations are co-located with either Taco Bell or Pizza Hut, or other Yum! restaurants.44 When Yum! owned Long John Silver's and A&W Restaurants, these brands were often co-branded with KFC as well.115 Often these locations behave like a single restaurant, offering one menu with food items from both restaurant brands.116 In 2003, there were 354 KFC-Taco Bell combines, offering the full KFC menu and Taco Bell items, and 13 units offering the full KFC menu and a limited number of Pizza Hut items.44 The concept originated in 1991, when a KFC-Taco Bell combination opened in Virginia.21 Some locations were also opened as combinations of KFC, Taco Bell and Pizza Hut, but this failed to catch on, and Yum! CEO David Novak blamed a lack of franchisee commitment for its lack of success.117 Initially, Sanders and KFC used hydrogenated vegetable oil for frying, but in the 1980s the company began to switch to cheaper oils such as palm or soybean.118119 In the 2000s it became apparent that these oils contain relatively high levels of trans fat, which increases the risk of heart disease. By April 2007, the chain had switched to trans fat-free soybean oil in all of its US outlets.120 In 2008, Novak credited low US sales as being the result of a lack of new ideas and menu items.121 The Spring 2009 launch of Kentucky Grilled Chicken only resulted in a temporary halt to the sales decline.122 In 2010 KFC announced a turnaround plan that included improving restaurant operations, introducing value items and providing healthier menu options.122 In the same year, Advertising Age noted that KFC was losing market share to its smaller chicken restaurant rival, Chick-fil-A.123 In 2011 Bloomberg News referred to KFC US as "an also-ran to McDonald's Corp".124 In 2012, Forbes magazine described how many of the KFC outlets were "aged and uninviting", and that the chain "hasn't introduced an exciting new food item in ages".125 KFC was described in 2012 by Bloomberg Businessweek as a "muscular player" in developing regions, specifically Africa, China and India, while noting its falling market share in the US to rivals such as Chick-fil-A and Popeyes.126 Some analysts speculated that KFC would begin spinning off its ailing US operations.126 That year, the company began divesting control of company-owned US restaurants to franchised operations, with the intention of reducing overall company ownership from 35 percent to 5 percent.126 Oceania A KFC outlet in Derwent Park, a northern suburb of Hobart, Australia. There are over 600 KFC outlets in Australia, and around 100 in New Zealand.87 KFC was the first American style fast food chain to open in both countries.127 In 2013, KFC reported an annual turnover of almost 2 billion AUD for its Australia and New Zealand operations.128 Australia Yum! directly operates 160 KFC outlets in Australia.128 The largest of the 53 independent franchisees in Australia is Collins Foods, which operates 169 stores.128129 KFC's major poultry suppliers in Australia are Inghams, Steggles and Turi Foods.128 The first Australian KFC was opened in 1968 in Guildford, a suburb of Sydney.130 The franchise was owned by a Canadian entrepreneur called Bob Lapointe.131 Between 1970 and 1971, 75 outlets were opened.131 This had a major impact on Australian chicken production, which increased by 38 percent during the period.131 By 1995 there were 452 outlets, and the company employed 12,000 staff.130 That year, Australia produced 35 percent of KFC's international earnings.130 New Zealand The first KFC opened in New Zealand in 1971 at Royal Oak, a suburb of Auckland.132 By 1980 there were 37 outlets.127 In 1989, PepsiCo acquired the 50 percent stake in KFC New Zealand that it did not already own from the local Goodman Fielder conglomerate.132 In 1991 New Zealand turnover topped 100 million NZD for the first time.132 Products KFC shrimp burger in KFC Vietnam, 2007 Hot Wings menu set in KFC Berlin KFC Hot Wings fried chicken in KFC Malaysia. KFC's core product offering is pressure fried, on-the-bone chicken pieces seasoned with Colonel Harland Sanders' "Original Recipe" of 11 herbs and spices. The product is typically available in either two or three piece individual servings, or in a family size cardboard bucket, typically holding between 6 and 16 chicken pieces. Poultry is divided into 9 different cuts (2 drumsticks, 2 thighs, 2 wings, 1 keel, and a backbone based breast cut divided into 2 pieces).133 The product is hand-breaded at individual KFC outlets with wheat flour mixed with seasoning in a two- to four-minute process.46128 KFC Breakfast Coffee Cup in KFC Dhaka It is then pressure fried for between seven and ten minutes (the timing differs between countries) in oil at 185 degrees Celsius.46134135 Following this, the chicken is left to stand for 5 minutes in order for it to sufficiently cool before it is placed in the warming oven.46 It is KFC policy to discard chicken if it has not been sold within 90 minutes, in order to ensure freshness.46 The frying oil varies regionally, and versions used include sunflower, soybean, rapeseed and palm oil.43 A KFC executive stated that the taste of the chicken will vary between regions depending on the oil variety used, and whether the chicken has been corn-fed or wheat-fed.43 As well as its core chicken on the bone offering, KFC's major products include chicken burgers (including the Zinger and the Tower burgers); wraps ("Twisters" and "Boxmasters"); and a variety of finger foods, including crispy chicken strips and hot wings.136137 Popcorn Chicken is one of the most widely available KFC products, and consists of small pieces of fried chicken.138 In some locations, chicken nuggets are also sold.139 KFC adapts its menu internationally to suit regional tastes, and there are over three hundred KFC menu items worldwide.42 Some locations, such as the UK and the US, sell grilled chicken.140141 In predominantly Islamic countries, the chicken served is halal.46 In Asia there is a preference for spicy foods, such as the Zinger chicken burger.142 Some locations in the US sell fried chicken livers and gizzards.143 A small number of US outlets offer an all-you-can-eat buffet option with a limited menu.144 In multiracial Malaysian markets, KFC also has different limited-time products to cater to different festive seasons such as Ayam Kicap Meletup for Eid al-Fitr seasons and Golden Treasures for Chinese New Year in 2015. A number of territories, such as Japan, Jamaica, Trinidad, Barbados, Ecuador and Singapore sell fried seafood products under the "Colonel's Catch" banner.145 In Jamaica, what was originally a seasonal offering for the Lent period was expanded to a year-round offering from 2010.146 Value menu items are sold under the "Streetwise" name in locations such as Canada.147 Side dishes often include French fries, coleslaw, barbecue baked beans, corn on the cob, mashed potato, bread rolls and American biscuits.148 Salads include the bean salad, the Caesar salad and the garden salad.149 In a number of territories, KFC sell onion rings.150 In Asia, rice based side dishes such as congee are often sold.60 In Malaysia, chicken meatball soup is sold. In the US and Greece, potato wedges are sold instead of French fries.151 McCormick & Company is KFC's largest supplier of sauces, seasonings and marinades, and is a long-term partner in new product development.128 Due to the company's previous relationship with PepsiCo, most territories supply PepsiCo products, but exceptional territories include Barbados, Greece, New Zealand, the Philippines, Romania, South Africa, and Turkey, which stock drinks supplied by The Coca-Cola Company, and Aruba, which stocks RC Cola from the Cott Corporation.152153154155 In Peru, the locally popular Inca Kola is sold.156 In a number of Eastern European locations and Portugal, beer is offered, in addition to soft drinks.157158159 Launched in 2009, the Krusher/Krushem range of frozen beverages containing "real bits" such as Kit Kat, Oreo and strawberry shortcake, is available in over 2,000 outlets.160 Egg custard tart is a popular dessert worldwide, but other items include ice cream sundaes and tres leches cake in Peru.161 In 2012, the "KFC am" breakfast menu began to be rolled out internationally, including such items as pancakes, waffles and porridge, as well as fried chicken.162 11 herbs and spices Main article: KFC Original Recipe KFC Original Recipe fried chicken Sanders' Original Recipe of "11 herbs and spices" is one of the most famous trade secrets in the catering industry.163 The recipe is not patented, because patents eventually expire, whereas trade secrets can remain the intellectual property of their holders in perpetuity.164 A copy of the recipe, signed by Sanders, is held inside a safe inside a vault in KFC's Louisville headquarters, along with eleven vials containing the herbs and spices.126165 To maintain the secrecy of the recipe, half of it is produced by Griffith Laboratories before it is given to McCormick, who add the second half.166 A couple who bought the house formerly occupied by Colonel Sanders found scribbled notes of purportedly the secret recipe. Initially KFC wanted to file a lawsuit against the couple, but in the end, it dropped the lawsuit, claiming the scribbled notes are "nowhere close" to the original recipe.167 Equipment KFC initially used stove-top covered cooking pots to fry its chicken.168 In the 1960s, the officially recommended model was the L S Hartzog developed "KFC 20-Head Cooker", a large device that cost $16,000.169 The Hartzog model had no oil filtration system, meaning that filtering had to be done manually, and the pressure fryers occasionally exploded, often causing harm to employees.168 In 1969, inventor and engineer Winston L. Shelton developed the "Collectramatic" pressurized fryer to overcome the problems KFC faced in quickly frying chicken to meet growing customer demand. The Collectramatic used precision time and temperature controls and self-filtered the cooking oil – all while meeting Colonel Sander's legendary high quality standards.168 Fred Jeffries, then vice president of purchasing at KFC, claimed that the invention helped fuel the company's rapid expansion and success: There's no way it (KFC) could have grown like it did without the Collectramatic. Stores were doing about $200,000 a year in sales on average with the pots . . . but they could never have done the $900,000 a year it became without Win's fryer. He (Shelton) helped set the stage for that with true engineering thinking.168 Although a number of franchisees bought the Collectramatic, which had the support of Colonel Sanders from 1970 onwards, John Y. Brown had given tacit approval to franchisees to exclusively use the older L S Hartzog fryer, saying "Though those old pots were damn dangerous, at least we knew they worked! I was mostly afraid these new fryers would break down in the middle of business."168 Brown warned franchisees that they were in violation of their contract if they used the Collectramatic.168 Brown held his ground on the issue until he learned that his father, John Y. Brown, Sr., who owned multiple KFC franchises, was successfully using the Collectramatic in every franchise he owned.168 The issue was eventually resolved after Heublein purchased KFC, acquired Hartzog and nullified the contract.169 The Collectramatic has been an approved pressure fryer for KFC from 1972 onwards.169 Advertising Main article: KFC advertising Colonel Sanders was a key component of KFC advertising until his death in 1980. Despite his death, Sanders remains a key symbol of the company as an "international symbol of hospitality".170 Early official slogans for the company included "North America's Hospitality Dish" (from 1956) and "We fix Sunday dinner seven nights a week".171172 The "finger lickin' good" slogan was used from 1956, and went on to become one of the best-known slogans of the 20th century.173 The trademark expired in the US in 2006.174 The first KFC logo was introduced in 1952 and featured a "Kentucky Fried Chicken" typeface and a logo of the Colonel.175 Advertising played a key role at KFC after it was sold by Sanders, and the company began to advertise on US television with a budget of US$4 million in 1966.176 In order to fund nationwide advertising campaigns, the Kentucky Fried Chicken Advertising Co-Op was established, giving franchisees ten votes and the company three when deciding on budgets and campaigns. In 1969, KFC hired its first national advertising agency, Leo Burnett.21 A notable Burnett campaign in 1972 was the "Get a bucket of chicken, have a barrel of fun" jingle, performed by Barry Manilow.21 By 1976 KFC was one of the largest advertisers in the US.177 Controversies and criticism See also: Kentucky Fried Cruelty Since the turn of the 21st century, fast food has been criticized for its animal welfare record, its links to obesity and its environmental impact.178 Eric Schlosser's book Fast Food Nation (2002) and Morgan Spurlock's film Super Size Me (2004) reflected these concerns.20 Since 2003, People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) has protested KFC's choice of poultry suppliers worldwide.179 The exception is KFC Canada, which signed an agreement pledging to only use "animal friendly" suppliers.180 PETA have held thousands of demonstrations, sometimes in the home towns of KFC executives, and CEO David Novak was notably soaked in fake blood by a protester.180 President of KFC's US division Gregg Dedrick said PETA mischaracterized KFC as a poultry producer rather than a purchaser of chickens.181 In 2008, Yum! stated: "As a major purchaser of food products, Yum! has the opportunity and responsibility to influence the way animals supplied to us are treated. We take that responsibility very seriously, and we are monitoring our suppliers on an ongoing basis."182 In 2006, Greenpeace accused KFC Europe of sourcing the soya bean for its chicken feed from Cargill, which had been accused of clearing large swathes of the Amazon rainforest in order to grow the crop.183 In 2010, the Australian arm of KFC was accused of racial insensitivity over a television commercial showing an outnumbered white cricket fan handing out pieces of fried chicken to appease a dancing, drumming and singing group of black West Indies supporters. The clip found its way around the world on the internet, prompting stinging criticism in the United States where fried chicken remains closely associated with long-standing racist stereotypes about black people in the once segregated south.184 Protesters demonstrating outside a KFC restaurant in Royal Oak, Michigan In May 2012, Greenpeace accused KFC of sourcing paper pulp for its food packaging from Indonesian rainforest wood.185 Independent forensic tests showed that some packaging contained more than 50 percent mixed tropical hardwood fiber, sourced from Asia Pulp & Paper (APP).186187 APP said such fiber can be found in recycled paper, or: "It can also come from tree residues that are cleared, after a forest area has become degraded, logged-over or burned, as part of a sustainable development plan. APP has strict policies and practices in place to ensure that only residues from legal plantation development on degraded or logged-over forest areas and sustainable wood fiber enters the production supply chain."186 KFC said: "From a global perspective, 60 percent of the paper products that Yum! (our parent company) sources are from sustainable sources. Our suppliers are working towards making it 100 percent."185 In December 2012, the chain was criticised in China when it was discovered that a number of KFC suppliers had been using growth hormones and an excessive amount of antibiotics on its poultry in ways that violated Chinese law.188 In February 2013, Yum! CEO David Novak admitted that the scandal had been "longer lasting and more impactful than we ever imagined."188 The issue is of major concern to Yum!, which earns almost half of its profits from China, largely through the KFC brand. In March 2013, Yum! reported that sales had rebounded in February, but that lower sales in December and January would result in a decline in same-store sales of 20 percent in the first quarter.189 See also Kentucky portal Companies portal iconFood portal Cuisine of the Southern United States List of fast-food chicken restaurants List of fast food restaurant chains List of major employers in Louisville, Kentucky References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Restaurant counts". Yum! Brands. Retrieved February 11, 2016. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "Yum! Brands: Senior Officers". Yum! Brands. Retrieved September 8, 2013. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Iconic Global Brand (PDF). Louisville: Yum! Brands. 2014. p. 98. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c Whitworth, William (February 14, 1970). "Kentucky-Fried". The New Yorker. Retrieved February 23, 2013. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Klotter, James C. (2005). The Human Tradition in the New South. Rowman & Littlefield. p. 129. ISBN 978-0-7425-4476-5. Retrieved June 29, 2013. 6.Jump up ^ Sanders, Harland (2012). The Autobiography of the Original Celebrity Chef (PDF). Louisville: KFC. p. 15. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Ozersky, Josh (April 2012). Colonel Sanders and the American Dream. University of Texas Press. pp. 19–24. ISBN 978-0-292-74285-7. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 8.Jump up ^ Aaseng, Nathan (January 2001). Business Builders in Fast Food. Oliver Press. p. 116. ISBN 978-1-881508-58-8. Retrieved March 13, 2013. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Smith, Andrew F. (December 2, 2011). Fast Food and Junk Food: An Encyclopedia of What We Love to Eat. ABC-CLIO. p. 612. ISBN 978-0-313-39394-5. 10.Jump up ^ Hollis, Tim (1999). Dixie Before Disney: 100 Years of Roadside Fun. University Press of Mississippi. pp. 19–20. ISBN 978-1-61703-374-2. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Sanders, Harland (1974). The Incredible Colonel. Illinois: Creation House. pp. 98–131. ISBN 978-0-88419-053-0. 12.Jump up ^ Binney, Ruth (April 1, 2012). Wise Words and Country Ways for Cooks. David & Charles. p. 202. ISBN 978-0-7153-3420-1. 13.Jump up ^ Grimes, William (August 26, 2012). "In Kentucky, Fried Chicken History". New York Times. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 14.Jump up ^ Schreiner, Bruce (July 23, 2005). "KFC still guards Colonel's secret". Associated Press. Archived from the original on November 19, 2013. Retrieved September 19, 2013. 15.^ Jump up to: a b Kleber, John E. (May 18, 1992). The Kentucky Encyclopedia. University Press of Kentucky. p. 796. ISBN 978-0-8131-2883-2. Retrieved March 13, 2013. 16.Jump up ^ Ozersky, Josh (2012). Colonel Sanders and the American Dream. University of Texas Press. p. 25. ISBN 978-0-292-74285-7. Retrieved April 7, 2013. 17.^ Jump up to: a b John A. Jakle; Keith A. Sculle (1999). Fast Food: Roadside Restaurants in the Automobile Age. JHU Press. p. 219. ISBN 978-0-8018-6920-4. Retrieved March 13, 2013. 18.^ Jump up to: a b Liddle, Alan (October 14, 1996). "Leon W. 'Pete' Harman: the operational father of KFC has many goals — and retiring isn't one of them". Nation's Restaurant News. Retrieved July 1, 2012. 19.Jump up ^ Patty Henetz; Jenifer K. Nii (April 21, 2004). "Colonel's landmark KFC is mashed". Deseret Morning News. Retrieved November 13, 2013. 20.^ Jump up to: a b c Liddle, Alan (May 21, 1990). "Pete Harman". Nation's Restaurant News. 21.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Darden, Robert (January 1, 2004). Secret Recipe: Why Kfc Is Still Cooking After 50 Years. Tapestry Press. pp. 12, 57–58, 101, 159, 175, 211. ISBN 978-1-930819-33-7. 22.^ Jump up to: a b Smith, Andrew F. (May 1, 2007). The Oxford Companion to American Food and Drink. Oxford University Press. p. 341. ISBN 978-0-19-530796-2. Retrieved March 11, 2013. 23.Jump up ^ Cottreli, Robert (December 17, 1980). "Obituary: Colonel Sanders". Financial Times. 24.Jump up ^ Aaseng, Nathan (January 1, 2001). Business Builders in Fast Food. The Oliver Press, Inc. p. 125. ISBN 978-1-881508-58-8. Retrieved March 13, 2013. 25.Jump up ^ Barmash, Isadore (July 23, 1971). "Chief Expected to Leave Kentucky Fried Chicken". New York Times. 26.Jump up ^ Smith, J. Y. (December 17, 1980). "Col. Sanders, the Fried-Chicken Gentleman, Dies". The Washington Post. 27.Jump up ^ Stevenson, Richard W. (July 25, 1986). "Pepsico to Acquire Kentucky Fried: Deal Worth $850 Million". New York Times. 28.Jump up ^ Brooks, Nancy Rivera (July 25, 1986). "Pepsico to Buy Kentucky Fried From RJR Nabisco – $850-Million Deal Is Good for Both Firms-Analysts". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved June 30, 2012. 29.Jump up ^ Seth Stevenson (May 3, 2004). "Alphabet Soup". Slate. Retrieved June 28, 2012. 30.Jump up ^ "And Now, Finger Lickin' Good For Ya?". Businessweek. February 17, 1991. Retrieved February 5, 2013. 31.Jump up ^ "A feast of bargains". Sunday Herald Sun. May 31, 1992. 32.Jump up ^ John A. Jakle; Keith A. Sculle (1999). Fast Food: Roadside Restaurants in the Automobile Age. JHU Press. p. 221. ISBN 978-0-8018-6920-4. Retrieved March 11, 2013. 33.Jump up ^ "Pepsico To Tricon". Chicago Tribune. October 7, 1997. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 34.Jump up ^ "Pepsico Picks Name For Planned Spinoff". New York Times. June 28, 1997. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 35.Jump up ^ "Tricon Global Restaurants Shareholders Approve Company Name Change to Yum! Brands, Inc.". QSR Magazine. May 16, 2002. Retrieved November 20, 2013. 36.Jump up ^ Harwell, Drew (May 25, 2015). "The fried-chicken wars: Inside KFC's weird new fight to dethrone Chick-fil-A". The Washington Post. Archived from the original on May 27, 2015. Retrieved May 27, 2015. 37.Jump up ^ Kleber, John E. (December 4, 2000). The Encyclopedia of Louisville. University Press of Kentucky. p. 482. ISBN 978-0-8131-2100-0. Retrieved September 11, 2012. 38.Jump up ^ Wolf, Barney (May 2012). "David Novak's Global Vision". QSR Magazine. Archived from the original on March 9, 2014. Retrieved April 3, 2014. 39.^ Jump up to: a b "Yum! Brands 10K 31/12/2011". Yum! Brands. Retrieved March 24, 2013. 40.Jump up ^ Thimmesch, Adam B. (2011–2012). "The Fading Bright Line of Physical Presence: Did KFC Corporation v. Iowa Department of Revenue Give States the Secret Recipe for Repudiating Quill?". Kentucky Law Journal 100: 339–389. 41.Jump up ^ Jing, Jun (2000). Feeding China's Little Emperors: Food, Children, and Social Change. Stanford University Press. p. 123. ISBN 978-0-8047-3134-8. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 42.^ Jump up to: a b c David E. Bell; Mary L. Shelman (November 2011). "KFC's Radical Approach To China". Harvard Business Review. Retrieved January 31, 2013. 43.^ Jump up to: a b c d Steyn, Lisa (June 21, 2013). "KFC's secret recipe for growth". Mail & Guardian. Retrieved September 26, 2013. 44.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Cartwright, Roger (October 31, 2003). Implementing a Training and Development Strategy: Training and Development 11.8. John Wiley & Sons. p. 42. ISBN 978-1-84112-494-0. 45.Jump up ^ Novak, David (March 2014). Recognizing the Power of Yum!. Yum!. p. 9. 46.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Stephens Balakrishnan, Melodena (2013). East Meets West: the World is Round and Time is Cyclic. Emerald Group Publishing. pp. 126–132. ISBN 978-1-78190-413-8. 47.Jump up ^ "KFC to Expand Steadily Into Africa". KFC South Africa. Retrieved January 28, 2013. 48.Jump up ^ Nakkas, Laurel (February 2013). "Africa: The Final Frontier?". QSR Magazine. Retrieved March 13, 2013. 49.^ Jump up to: a b "KFC Malaysia". Retrieved June 12, 2015. 50.Jump up ^ "Complete List of KFC Malaysia Locations". Retrieved June 23, 2016. 51.Jump up ^ "Fast Food in Malaysia". Euromonitor. Retrieved June 12, 2015. 52.Jump up ^ KFC - Kentucky Fried Chicken, http://www.cargillsceylon.com/OurBusinesses/KFC.aspx 53.Jump up ^ "About Us Milestone". KFC Singapore. Retrieved September 9, 2015. 54.Jump up ^ "KFC opens new outlet in Mirpur #2". The Daily Star. June 20, 2016. Retrieved July 20, 2016. 55.Jump up ^ "Transcom Foods Ltd". transcombd.com. Archived from the original on December 31, 2014. Retrieved September 9, 2015. 56.Jump up ^ "KFC History". kfc.com.kh. Retrieved September 9, 2015. 57.Jump up ^ Mullins, Jeremy (May 6, 2015). "KFC's first location will be on Bogyoke Aung San Road". The Myanmar Times. Retrieved September 9, 2015. 58.Jump up ^ Taylor, Adam (July 1, 2015). "Myanmar gets its first taste of KFC". The Salt Lake Tribune. Retrieved September 9, 2015. 59.^ Jump up to: a b "KFC India Official Site". yum.com. Retrieved April 17, 2016. 60.^ Jump up to: a b c d Kaiman, Jonathan (January 4, 2012). "China's fast-food pioneer struggles to keep customers saying 'YUM!'". The Guardian (London). Retrieved January 4, 2012. 61.Jump up ^ Shen, Samuel (May 5, 2008). "Kentucky Fried Chicken banks on China". New York Times. Retrieved September 11, 2012. 62.Jump up ^ Waldmeir, Patti (December 20, 2012). "Yum investigates poultry allegations". Financial Times (London). 63.Jump up ^ Coonan, Clifford (February 12, 2013). "Scare takes bite out of KFC's sales". The Irish Times (Dublin). Archived from the original on February 13, 2013. Retrieved February 12, 2013. 64.Jump up ^ Wong, Venessa (March 27, 2014). "To Start Fresh in China, KFC Goes for a Menu Makeover". Businessweek. Retrieved March 28, 2014. 65.Jump up ^ Hornby, Lucy (July 21, 2014). "McDonald's and KFC hit by China food safety scandal". Financial Times (London). Retrieved August 22, 2014. 66.Jump up ^ Ramakrishnan, Sruthi (July 30, 2014). "Yum says China food safety scare hurting KFC, Pizza Hut sales". Reuters. Retrieved August 22, 2014. 67.Jump up ^ "KFC to open 1st outlet in Tibet". The Tribune. December 10, 2015. Retrieved April 19, 2016. 68.Jump up ^ "KFC Menu on Zomato". 69.Jump up ^ "With Sapphire Foods franchisee, Yum reorganizes India business". 70.^ Jump up to: a b Tichy, Noel M.; McGill, Andrew R.; St. Clair, Lynda (1997). Corporate Global Citizenship: Doing Business in the Public Eye. Lexington Books. pp. 331–2. ISBN 978-0-7879-1095-2. Retrieved July 10, 2012. 71.^ Jump up to: a b White, Michael (2009). A Short Course in International Marketing Blunders: Mistakes Made by Companies that Should Have Known Better. World Trade Press. p. 68. ISBN 978-1-60780-008-8. 72.^ Jump up to: a b Peter L. Berger; Samuel P. Huntington (November 13, 2003). Many Globalizations: Cultural Diversity in the Contemporary World. Oxford University Press. p. 95. ISBN 978-0-19-516882-2. Retrieved July 10, 2012. 73.Jump up ^ Derné, Steve (May 1, 2008). Globalization on the Ground: Media and the Transformation of Culture, Class, and Gender in India. Sage. p. 154. ISBN 978-81-7829-826-9. Retrieved July 10, 2012. 74.Jump up ^ Anuradha Dayal-Gulati; Dipak Jain (August 31, 2010). Winning Strategies for the Indian Market. Northwestern University Press. p. 9. ISBN 978-0-8101-2695-4. Retrieved July 10, 2012. 75.Jump up ^ "KFC's India outlet reopens: India's first Kentucky Fried...". Chicago Tribune. September 13, 1995. Retrieved November 19, 2013. 76.^ Jump up to: a b Gupta, Akhil (June 29, 1998). Postcolonial Developments: Agriculture in the Making of Modern India. Duke University Press. p. 331. ISBN 978-0-8223-2213-9. Retrieved July 10, 2012. 77.Jump up ^ Reuters (November 14, 1995). "Fried chicken outlet stays shut". Financial Times. 78.Jump up ^ Dhillon, Amrit (March 23, 2002). "India has no beef with fast-food chains". Financial Times. 79.Jump up ^ "KFC to give Tandoori chicken a run in Punjab". Indo-Asian News Service. November 27, 2004. 80.Jump up ^ "Made for India: Succeeding in a Market Where One Size Won't Fit All". Wharton. Wharton. March 12, 2009. Retrieved November 19, 2013. 81.Jump up ^ "KFC launches first-ever no crust, all-chicken KFC Chizza". 82.Jump up ^ "In a clever campaign, KFC gets Mumbai's dabbawalas to deliver meal boxes". 83.Jump up ^ "KFC's Practical New Box of Chicken Can Charge Phones". 84.Jump up ^ Rappeport, Alan (June 3, 2012). "Finger lickin' all over the world". Financial Times. Retrieved November 13, 2013. 85.Jump up ^ Patton, Leslie (February 25, 2013). "KFC Growth Seen Slowing as Indonesia Limits Franchisees". Bloomberg News. Retrieved February 27, 2013. 86.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Company Profile". KFC Indonesia. Retrieved September 26, 2013.link 87.^ Jump up to: a b "Top 25 Markets — Traditional Stores (Year-End 2012)". Yum! Brands. Retrieved June 29, 2013. 88.Jump up ^ "KFC Japan". Mitsubishi Corporation. Retrieved June 29, 2013. 89.Jump up ^ "KFC Japan". Mitsubishi Corporation. Retrieved June 29, 2013. 90.Jump up ^ Whipp, Lindsay (December 19, 2010). "All Japan wants for Christmas is Kentucky Fried Chicken". Financial Times. Retrieved June 29, 2013.(subscription required) 91.Jump up ^ "Mitsubishi takes over Kentucky Fried Chicken Japan for ¥14.83 billion". Japan Times. December 9, 2007. Retrieved June 29, 2013. 92.Jump up ^ Wong, Venessa (November 24, 2014). "For KFC's New Look in Britain, Less Colonel and More Chipotle". Businessweek. Retrieved November 25, 2014. 93.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i Cave, Andrew (April 28, 2014). "Fast food and appetite for growth suits veteran KFC boss just fine". Daily Telegraph (London). Retrieved April 28, 2014. 94.Jump up ^ Machell, Ben (August 22, 2013). "Nando's: the A-list's favourite food". The Times. Retrieved August 22, 2013.(subscription required) 95.Jump up ^ Shanahan, Andrew (October 28, 2005). "Anatomy of a dish". The Guardian (London). Retrieved January 6, 2013. 96.Jump up ^ Stiff, Peter (July 6, 2011). "Chickens and Fox's reap rewards". The Times. 97.Jump up ^ Robert Mendick; Ben Leach (March 6, 2010). "Fast food chicken arrives frozen on the slow boat". The Sunday Telegraph (London). Retrieved June 30, 2012. 98.^ Jump up to: a b "KFC on lookout for fowl play". Los Angeles Times. September 10, 2008. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 99.Jump up ^ Douglas, Torin (June 21, 1983). "How Kentucky Fried Chicken plan to fly back up the pecking order". The Times. p. 19. 100.Jump up ^ "Britain's first Kentucky Fried Chicken flies the coop after 49 years". Lancashire Evening Post. December 4, 2014. Retrieved December 4, 2014. 101.Jump up ^ "Eating Out 1950–2000". 20th Century London. Retrieved August 18, 2013. 102.Jump up ^ "Business Around the World". U.S. News & World Report. November 3, 1975. 103.Jump up ^ Hotels & Restaurants International. Restaurants & Institutions Magazine. 1984. p. 107. Retrieved August 19, 2013. 104.Jump up ^ Marc Jacobs; Peter Scholliers (June 2003). Eating Out in Europe: Picnics, Gourmet Dining and Snacks Since the Late Eighteenth Century. Berg. p. 307. ISBN 978-1-85973-658-6. Retrieved August 19, 2013. 105.Jump up ^ Nick Jones; Simeon Duckworth; Christian Cocker (1998). "Success by the bucket load: Advertising's contribution to building the KFC brand". Institute of Practitioners in Advertising: IPA Effectiveness Awards, 1998. 106.Jump up ^ Reynolds, John (April 15, 2013). "KFC gets serious about coffee with full UK rollout". Marketing. Retrieved September 26, 2013. 107.Jump up ^ Emily Davies; Tania Steere; Mark Duell (May 7, 2014). "Pizza Express reveal ALL the chicken they use is halal - but they don't tell customers unless they ask staff". Daily Mail (London). Retrieved May 7, 2014. 108.Jump up ^ "KFC Arabia". KFC Arabia. Retrieved April 12, 2016. 109.Jump up ^ "KFC Israel going kosher". ynet. Retrieved April 12, 2016. 110.Jump up ^ "American fried chicken comes to the Palestinian territories". Los Angeles Times. February 4, 2012. Retrieved April 19, 2016. 111.Jump up ^ "Delivering KFC by Tunnel, Not Too Fast but Satisfying". The New York Times. May 15, 2013. Retrieved April 19, 2016. 112.Jump up ^ "Smuggled chicken tunnels into Gaza". The Times of Israel. May 16, 2013. Retrieved April 19, 2016. 113.Jump up ^ Wong, Venessa (March 28, 2014). "Chick-fil-A Stole KFC's Chicken Crown With a Fraction of the Stores". Businessweek. Retrieved March 30, 2014. 114.Jump up ^ Soeder, John (September 1993). "Trendinista". Restaurant Hospitality 77 (9): 31. 115.Jump up ^ "Partnering for success, Firms finding that co-branding makes economic sense". Deseret News. January 13, 2002. Retrieved April 19, 2013. 116.Jump up ^ Warner, Melanie (July 11, 2005). "Diners Walk Through One Door and Visit Two Restaurants". New York Times. Retrieved December 29, 2007. "Yum's multibranded stores have two illuminated logos, but they function as one restaurant. They have combined kitchens, a single line of cashiers and a staff trained to prepare both sets of menu items." 117.Jump up ^ Novak, David (January 26, 2012). Taking People with You: The Only Way to Make Big Things Happen. Penguin Books, Limited. ISBN 978-0-241-95413-3. Retrieved March 11, 2013. 118.Jump up ^ The Ford Show, ABC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cF4ph_gKcpI 119.Jump up ^ "KFCJ 'does chicken right' – for Japan's tastes". Nation's Restaurant News. November 14, 1988. Retrieved June 30, 2012. 120.Jump up ^ "KFC, Taco Bell finish switch to trans-fat-free oil". NBC News. April 30, 2007. Retrieved January 18, 2013. 121.Jump up ^ Davis, Alex (July 17, 2008). "Yum chief Novak takes on KFC's weak results". The Courier-Journal. Retrieved September 27, 2013.(subscription required) 122.^ Jump up to: a b Sellers, Patricia (August 4, 1997). "Pepsi's Eateries Go It Alone Tricon: Lousy Name, Excellent Management". CNN. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 123.Jump up ^ Bryson, Emily (April 19, 2010). "KFC's stunts make nightly news, but do nothing to stop sales slide". Advertising Age. 124.Jump up ^ Mellor, William (January 26, 2011). "McDonald's No Match For KFC In China As Colonel Rules Fast Food". Bloomberg News. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 125.Jump up ^ Tice, Carol (October 25, 2012). "Why Popeyes is Buying Up Bankrupt KFC Restaurants". Forbes. Retrieved January 28, 2013. 126.^ Jump up to: a b c d Brady, Diane (March 29, 2012). "KFC's Big Game of Chicken". Businessweek. Retrieved July 1, 2012. 127.^ Jump up to: a b Brailsford, Ian (2005). "If there's not one near you now, there soon will be" (PDF). New Zealand Journal of History. 1 39: 60–65. Retrieved July 4, 2013. 128.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "Serving Up Quality" (PDF). CEO Magazine. July 2013. Retrieved September 26, 2013. 129.Jump up ^ King, Mike (November 28, 2013). "Collins Foods buys 44 KFC restaurants". 9 News. Retrieved November 28, 2013. 130.^ Jump up to: a b c Dixon, Jane (2002). The Changing Chicken: Chooks, Cooks and Culinary Culture. UNSW Press. p. 134. ISBN 978-0-86840-477-6. 131.^ Jump up to: a b c Jensen, Mark (2011). The Urban Cook: Collection: Cooking and eating for a sustainable future. Murdoch Books. p. 97. ISBN 978-1-74266-937-3. 132.^ Jump up to: a b c "About us — Milestones". KFC Australia. Archived from the original on April 19, 2013. Retrieved July 4, 2013. 133.Jump up ^ "Nutrition Guide" (PDF). KFC Canada. Retrieved February 23, 2013. 134.Jump up ^ "Secret of Kentucky Fried Chicken taste". KFC Japan. Yum!. Retrieved November 13, 2013. 135.Jump up ^ Chan, Casey (October 28, 2014). "This is How KFC Actually Makes its Fried Chicken From Beginning to End". Gizmondo. Retrieved November 25, 2014. 136.Jump up ^ "Burgers". KFC UK. Retrieved February 23, 2013. 137.Jump up ^ "Food". KFC US. Retrieved February 23, 2013. 138.Jump up ^ Horovitz, Bruce (July 3, 2002). "What's next: Fast-food giants hunt for new products to tempt consumers". USA Today. 139.Jump up ^ "Chicken". KFC Australia. Retrieved January 1, 2014. 140.Jump up ^ Cave, Andrew (February 20, 2011). "KFC's Colonel joins the health kick". Daily Telegraph (London). Retrieved November 13, 2013. 141.Jump up ^ Clark, Andrew (April 15, 2009). "Kentucky Grilled Chicken". The Guardian. Retrieved November 13, 2013. 142.Jump up ^ Chu, Kathy (February 27, 2012). "Yum Brands CEO takes on the world — a bite at a time". USA Today. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 143.Jump up ^ "Nutrition Guide" (PDF). KFC US. Retrieved February 23, 2013. 144.Jump up ^ Bhasin, Kim (October 25, 2012). "The All-You-Can-Eat KFC Buffet Is The Unicorn Of Fast Food". Business Insider. Retrieved October 25, 2012. 145.Jump up ^ R Oldakowski; J McEwen (2010). "The Diffusion of American Fast Food to Ecuador". Material Culture 42 (2): 28–49. 146.Jump up ^ "KFC adds fish to menu permanently". Jamaica Observer. February 18, 2010. Retrieved April 11, 2014. 147.Jump up ^ Mattos, Melinda (August 1, 2010). "Hungry for change". Campaign. Retrieved November 13, 2013. 148.Jump up ^ "Sides". KFC US. Retrieved February 23, 2013. 149.Jump up ^ "Bean Salad". kfc.co.nz. Retrieved September 9, 2015. 150.Jump up ^ "Signature Sides". KFC Arabia. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 151.Jump up ^ "Seasoned Potato Wedges". KFC US. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 152.Jump up ^ "KFC Menu: Drinks". KFC South Africa. Retrieved February 12, 2013. 153.Jump up ^ "Drinks". Yum!. KFC Romania. Retrieved April 11, 2014. 154.Jump up ^ "Drinks 'n' Chills" (in Greek). KFC Hellas. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 155.Jump up ^ Shaw, Aimee (November 6, 2015). "KFC ditches Pepsi for Coke". Auckland: The New Zealand Herald. Retrieved February 17, 2016. 156.Jump up ^ "Piezas, snacks, complementos y bebidas" (in Spanish). KFC Peru. Archived from the original on January 21, 2013. Retrieved February 12, 2013. 157.Jump up ^ "Drinks". KFC Russia. Yum! Brands. Retrieved March 28, 2014. 158.Jump up ^ "Drinks" (in Ukrainian). KFC Ukraine. Retrieved February 12, 2013. 159.Jump up ^ "Drinks" (in Portuguese). KFC Portugal. Retrieved September 25, 2013. 160.Jump up ^ "Q1 2010 Yum! Brands, Inc. Earnings Conference Call — Final". FD (Fair Disclosure) Wire. April 15, 2010. 161.Jump up ^ "Postres (Desserts)" (in Spanish). KFC Peru. Retrieved February 23, 2013. 162.Jump up ^ Jargon, Julie (February 21, 2012). "Yum's CEO Serves Up New Taco, Growth Plans". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 163.Jump up ^ Chartrand, Sandra (February 5, 2001). "Patents; Many companies will forgo patents in an effort to safeguard their trade secrets". The New York Times. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 164.Jump up ^ "It pays to understand law on trade secrets". Business First. February 26, 2001. Retrieved February 22, 2013. 165.Jump up ^ Associated Press (September 9, 2008). "Colonel's Secret Recipe Gets Bodyguards". CNBC. Retrieved January 31, 2013. 166.Jump up ^ Crossan, Rob (April 26, 2012). "The A to Z of fried chicken". The Times. 167.Jump up ^ Sabra Chartrand (February 5, 2001). "Patents; Many companies will forgo patents in an effort to safeguard their trade secrets.". The New York Times. Retrieved March 12, 2016. 168.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Coomes, Steve (July 17, 2012). "Winston Shelton: The Colonel's Corporal". Louisville Magazine. Retrieved October 1, 2013. 169.^ Jump up to: a b c "History". Winston Industries. Retrieved October 1, 2013. 170.Jump up ^ President and Fellows of Harvard College (1994). PepsioCo's Restaurants. Boston: Harvard Business School. p. 9. 171.Jump up ^ "North America's Hospitality Dish". Trademarkia. KFC Corporation. Retrieved March 13, 2013. 172.Jump up ^ Dukes, Terry (2000). "KFC: The Animated Colonel Campaign". Institute of Practitioners in Advertising (WARC Advertising Center). 173.Jump up ^ Momen Putrym, Goldie (February 21, 2010). "So Good? KFC Drops Famous Catchphrase". Sky News. Retrieved October 27, 2012. 174.Jump up ^ Reynolds, John (April 6, 2011). "Profile: Jennelle Tilling, vice-president of marketing, UK and Ireland at KFC". PR Week. Retrieved January 28, 2013. 175.Jump up ^ Rogers, Ian. "The Mystery of the Colonel". Grey Not Grey. Retrieved April 3, 2014. 176.Jump up ^ Rood, George (January 5, 1969). "Accidental Competitor in Chicken Game Is Winner". The New York Times. 177.Jump up ^ Georgescu, Peter (July 2005). The Source of Success: Five Enduring Principles at the Heart of Real Leadership. John Wiley & Sons. p. 75. ISBN 978-0-7879-8133-4. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 178.Jump up ^ Barnett, Michael (December 16, 2010). "Colonel Sanders' new modern army of outlets". Marketing Week. Retrieved February 11, 2013. 179.Jump up ^ Yaziji, Michael; Doh, Jonathan (2009). "Case illustration: PETA and KFC". NGOs and Corporations: Conflict and Collaboration. Business, Value Creation, and Society. Cambridge University Press. pp. 112–114. ISBN 978-0-521-86684-2. 180.^ Jump up to: a b Chuck Williams; Terry Champion; Ike Hall (2011). MGMT. Cengage Learning. p. 78. ISBN 978-0-17-650235-5. 181.Jump up ^ Swann, Patricia (April 2010). Cases in Public Relations Management. Routledge. pp. 121–122. ISBN 978-0-203-85136-4. Retrieved September 26, 2013. 182.Jump up ^ Annual Report (PDF). Louisville: Yum! Brands. 2008. p. 52. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 183.Jump up ^ Felicity Lawrence; John Vidal (July 24, 2006). "Food giants to boycott illegal Amazon soya". The Guardian. Retrieved November 12, 2013. 184.Jump up ^ KFC accused of racism over Australian cricket advertisement. theguardian.com. Retrieved on December 4, 2015 185.^ Jump up to: a b Jim Efstathiou Jr.; Leslie Patton (June 13, 2012). "KFC Using Rain-Forest Wood in Boxes, Greenpeace Says". Bloomberg News. Retrieved November 12, 2013. 186.^ Jump up to: a b "KFC Using Rain-Forest Wood in Boxes, Greenpeace Says". Businessweek. June 13, 2012. Retrieved October 27, 2012. 187.Jump up ^ Badasha, Kamalpreet (May 24, 2012). "KFC denies Greenpeace sourcing allegations". Supply Management. Retrieved October 27, 2012. 188.^ Jump up to: a b Hsu, Tiffany (February 5, 2013). "After KFC chicken scare, Yum plans to 'stay the course in China'". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved February 5, 2013. 189.Jump up ^ Cai, Debbie (March 11, 2013). "Yum's China Sales Fall 20% as It Tries to Win Back KFC Customers". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved March 12, 2013. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Kentucky Fried Chicken. Wikivoyage has a travel guide for Fast food in North America. Official website Category:KFC Category:Yum! Brands Category:Companies based in Louisville, Kentucky Category:Restaurants in Louisville, Kentucky Category:Restaurants established in 1930 Category:Multinational food companies Category:Chicken chains of the United States Category:Fast-food chains of the United States Category:Kentucky cuisine Category:Laurel County, Kentucky Category:South Salt Lake, Utah Category:1930 establishments in Kentucky